Veil Of Desire
by Laevatainn
Summary: Après leur élimination simultanée lors du 'Royal Rumble', Daniel Bryan part retrouver son partenaire, en quête d'explications sur ce qui a poussé ce dernier a l'empêcher de continuer la bataille. (OS slash, beware !)


◊ Pairings : Kane/Daniel Bryan

◊ Rating : M

◊ Context : De préférence pendant le 'Royal Rumble' PPV de 2013, après leur auto-élimination.

◊ Warning : carrément _lemon_, rehaussé d'un peu de SF (parce que Kane le vaut bien) et d'angoisse.

◊ Notes : depuis le temps que je voulais le faire, celui-là ! Mais la talentueuse Artless Rose ayant exploité cette idée avant moi, alors faudra faire avec, muah (allez lire sa version, elle est géniale !)

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

J'arpentais les couloirs d'un pas pressé, les poings serrés. Furieux, je bousculais tout le monde qui passait en sens inverse en écartant brusquement les bras comme je le faisais d'habitude lorsque je passais sous le _titantron_. Je n'y croyais pas. Comment voulez-vous appeler ça un partenaire ? Quelqu'un qui vous laisse tomber au moment le plus crucial ? Décidé à lui faire comprendre toute la rage que je ressentais, je claquais toutes les portes en le cherchant, avant de faire demi-tour et de foncer droit vers sa loge, convaincu qu'il n'y avait que là qu'il puisse s'être retiré. J'entendais au loin un nouveau décompte, ce qui accentua mon énervement au plus haut point. Il allait m'entendre, cette fois ! Je poussais d'un violent coup de pied la porte de fer qui servait d'entrée vers la loge de mon semblant de partenaire, bien décidé à faire passer un sale quart d'heure au monstre abruti assit sur cette chaise en métal trop fragile pour supporter son poids, retranché dans cette petite salle sombre.

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! QU'EST-CE QUI EST PASSE DANS TON CERVEAU POUR QUE TU ME LACHES COMME ÇA ?! vociférais-je, excédé.

- T'avais qu'a pas m'éliminer ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix menaçante, tout aussi énervé.

- C'est ce pour quoi on était là ! On aurait été forcés de lutter jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous tombe si ça avait été le cas !

C'était la spécificité d'un 'Royal Rumble', non ? J'étais parfaitement en droit de l'éliminer, être en d'ordinaire en équipe avec lui n'excluant pas ce fait ! Je l'ai fait sortir comme n'importe quel catcheur aurait pu le faire ! Mais évidemment, Monsieur ne réfléchit pas ! Monsieur ne comprend rien ! Depuis le début de notre association, il fait tout en contradiction avec mes plans ! S'il m'avait reposé sur ce foutu ring, j'aurais remporté la bataille royale et aurait au moins fait la fierté de notre équipe ! Ça lui arrive de réfléchir à ce genre de choses ?!

- Tu t'es pas fait sortir dès les dix-huit premières secondes, c'est déjà ça, lâcha-t-il, provocateur.

- Rah tu vas pas t'y mettre, non ?!

Bouillonnant de rage, je le fixais, une fureur douloureuse piquant mes yeux. C'en était trop. Beaucoup trop.

- Tu parles d'un coéquipier ! T'aurais dû me donner ton numéro de passage avant et réfléchir à un moyen plus intelligent de faire gagner l'un de nous ! Ça te parle, le mot « équipe » ?!

Glen me regarda sans savoir quoi dire, lèvres entrouvertes. J'étais réellement à bout de nerfs. Comment avait-il pu ? Je n'y croyais pas ! Et elle est où, la confiance, dans tout ça ? _Elle est où ?! _Coudes posés sur ses genoux, il fit glisser sa tête entre ses mains en poussant un long soupir rauque. Je le regardais, toujours la même rage au ventre. Il va pas se plaindre, en plus, manquerait plus que ça ! Quelques minutes de contrariété silencieuse passèrent, avant qu'il ne relève lentement la tête, contemplant mon être bouillant de son regard limpide, calmant soudainement mes ardeurs. Je pouvais presque y lire une impression de regret. Et je commençais à me sentir… coupable ? Mon estomac se nouait…

- Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté un peu vite, comme d'habitude… soufflais-je en passant nerveusement mes doigts dans ma barbe.

- J'aurais dû te remettre sur le ring pour que tu puisses continuer, mais…

- Mais quoi ?! le coupais-je immédiatement, perdant patience.

- Il fallait que je quitte cet endroit, que je te laisse… admit-t-il en regardant le sol.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

Toute trace de tension à son encontre avait disparu, laissant place à un réel mal-être qui serrait mon cœur battant. Je vis son visage s'empourprer sous son masque déjà écarlate, entremêlant nerveusement ses doigts, lèvres férocement fermées alors que je le questionnais du regard. Pourquoi être sorti précipitamment alors que j'étais dans ses bras plutôt que de prendre le temps de me reposer en sécurité avant ? Serait-ce…

- Mais ! m'exclamais-je soudainement, comme après avoir fait une rapide déduction.

J'esquissais un sourire narquois en coin, et m'avança, tournant quelques instants autour de la chaise en métal sur laquelle il était assis, avant de glisser mes jambes autour de ses larges hanches bordées de marques rouges et d'enserrer son cou, exactement dans la même position dans laquelle nous nous étions retrouvés une dizaine de minutes auparavant. Une lueur de malaise parcouru ses yeux vairons, tandis qu'il semblait contenir les pulsions agitant ses bras pour ne pas aller plus loin que poser simplement ses mains sur mes reins, m'empêchant de tomber, contrairement a tout à l'heure. Je sentis cet élan d'excitation traverser mon propre corps, m'arrachant un frisson de satisfaction.

- Oh, alors comme ça, même devant les caméras je te ferais de l'effet ? susurrais-je, joueur. Ça manque de professionnalisme, Glen…

- …

Je resserre la prise de mes jambes autour de sa taille pour accentuer mes propos, caressant la naissance de ses cheveux sombres, sous les lanières de cuir de son masque. Il ferma les yeux, ralentissant sa respiration, tentant de se contrôler. Comme une douce vengeance, j'approchais mes lèvres des siennes, continuant à remuer longuement mon bassin contre le sien. Ses larges mains se crispent sous mon postérieur, son souffle chaud balaye mon visage avec bestialité. Je sens la ténacité de ses pulsions s'effriter peu à peu au rythme de mes caresses, et en manquant de tomber lorsqu'il se leva brusquement, ses pupilles sombres emplies de désir, je savais que j'avais réussi à faire tomber ses résistances monstrueuses, spécialiste en soumission que je suis.

Me maintenant contre lui d'un bras puissant, il fit parcourir l'un de ses doigts dans le vide en direction de la porte, faisant léviter la chaise jusqu'à cette dernière pour pouvoir mieux la bloquer. Un tressaillement d'émoi m'envahit : il sait toujours comment user de ses surprenantes facultés pour pouvoir m'exciter comme jamais. Je commençais déjà à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon boxer, et effleurait l'écarlate de son masque avec impatience, doucement torturé par nos deux souffles qui se mêlaient. Il finit par combler mon empressement en ravageant mes lèvres, les embrasant de sa langue brûlante, souriant diaboliquement. Je fermais les yeux, laissant la chaleur de nos corps se répandre dans la pièce sombre et froide. Doucement, nos lèvres incendiées se relâchent, me laissant posé à terre, à bout de souffle. Je me relève avec peine, le laissant me dévorer de ses yeux clairs. Il élève ses bras, paumes tournées vers le ciel, et des flammes vermeilles commencent à brûler le long des murs couverts de cendre, prenant lentement possession de la salle. Mon cœur eut un raté tellement je ne me sentais plus.

Il était là, le Fils Favori du Diable, plus transcendé que jamais. J'ai toujours admiré sa capacité à contrôler ses impulsions destructrices, ses envies incendiaires, mais il sait qu'il n'a pas lieu de le faire avec moi. Car c'est ainsi que j'ai fini par l'apprécier, le vrai « Kane », qui derrière son masque de haine, cache une beauté humaine et mortelle, une folie semblable à la mienne, une démence qui nous unit. On me dit souvent que je suis fou, que tout cela m'a fait perdre la raison, que je ne suis pas sain d'esprit. Mais jamais je n'y ai vu aussi clair, bien au contraire.

- Laisse-toi aller, Glen… l'appelais-je en un doux murmure, mon monstre...

D'un seul regard sur moi, il fit glisser mes vêtements le long de mon corps, ne laissant que mon boxer couvrir mon entrejambe fébrile. Les flammes continuaient à lécher sensuellement ma peau sans me brûler, mais leur intense chaleur faisait tourner ma tête. Des gouttes de sueur brûlantes s'insinuèrent entre mes omoplates, m'arrachant un doux frémissement d'ivresse. Il lui suffit d'un autre geste de la main pour me ramener à lui, me souleva jusqu'à ses hanches et ravagea de nouveau mes lèvres rougies, ne me laissant pas le temps de lâcher un seul soupir d'excitation. Ma barbe caressa son visage couvert de rouge. Mes mains tremblantes passèrent autour de son cou, s'enfonçant à travers les mèches ébène de ses cheveux. Je ne me lasse jamais de cette sensation. De ses gestes lents et puissants. De sa force tranquille. De son aura maléfique, qui filtrait les moindres pores de nos peaux, qui s'insinuait à travers nos deux chairs, qui nous enveloppait cette alcôve écarlate qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. Nos langues flamboyantes se mêlaient avec fougue, tandis que quelques flammèches vicieuses commençaient à ronger les tissus gênant qui séparaient nos deux bassins tendus. Plus rapidement que d'habitude. Ce genre de choses qui me fait oublier toute la colère que j'ai envers lui. Qui me fait oublier tous nos accrocs, toutes nos différences. Ses doigts pressèrent mon corps bouillonnant, pénétrèrent ma chair, m'arrachèrent quelques gémissements de douleur, laissèrent des marques de brûlure éphémères sur ma peau frémissante. C'était à son tour de se venger. J'aurais des marques partout sur le corps, demain.

- N-Non… Glen…

Je hurlais. De douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Ces sensations étaient atroces. J'en devenais dingue. Je haletais, essayant de contenir la souffrance incroyable qui brisait mes côtes et mes reins. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux écarquillés. Mais son souffle chaud, comme une parole rassurante, m'intimait de ne pas hurler sous la violence de ses caresses. Je ne pouvais pas.

Etourdi, je ne sentis même pas mon dos meurtri heurter le mur bouillonnant, et je laissais échapper un cri en sentant l'odeur de ma propre chair qui brûlait sans aucune douleur. Il m'éleva un peu plus, et je pus sentir la présence de son membre prêt à s'insérer infernalement dans mon rectum. A ce contact, je me senti fondre, tel les flammes incendiaires qui créaient un cercle tout autour de nous et léchaient les parois des murs.

Je la sentais, cette chaleur infernale, grandir furieusement dans mon bas-ventre, au fur et à mesure qu'il entrait en moi d'une manière démoniaque. Contre son ventre torride, mon membre suintant remuait de plus belle, émoustillé par les pressions et frottements exercés langoureusement contre. La chaleur accablante me montait à la tête. Je gémissais à mesure qu'il me pénétrait longuement, douloureusement. Je me sentais fiévreux, enivré, fou.

- Je vais brûler… Je… brûle…

Le voilà, le Big Red Monster. Me maintenant contre le mur à bout de bras, emplissant mon être d'une canicule de plaisir, faisant grimper la température ambiante, calcinant la pièce dans une chaleur étouffante. Le cuir de son masque rouge reflétait les flammes les plus ardentes de l'enfer, les traits de son visage se tordaient en une expression destructrice et adorable, un mélange qui ne seyait qu'a lui. Il me fixait de ses yeux bleu et noir qui semblaient pénétrer chaque millimètre de peau de mon corps en une douce torture qui n'en finissait pas. Les clameurs de la foule s'étaient évanouies depuis bien longtemps, m'empêchant de retrouver une quelconque lucidité. Mais le spectacle fascinant que je vis en ce moment-même vaut bien toutes les victoires au monde. Ma jouissance fut à son comble lorsque je sentis un liquide chaud jaillir en moi avec force, lui faisant pousser un gémissement rauque incontrôlé alors qu'il finissait de me marteler avec force.

- Glen…

Il posait ses larges mains sur mon visage, le caressant doucement. Elles étaient brûlantes Les larmes de bonheur qui perlaient sur mes joues s'en évaporaient à son contact. J'étais fou. Fou de lui. Fou au contact ardent de sa folie. C'est comme ça que je l'aime, mon monstre. Démoniaque, immense, incendiaire. Caché derrière un apparat diabolique, son être meurtri capable des pires supplices sait me faire enrager et me faire fondre. Ses facultés surnaturelles m'impressionnent toujours autant. Sa beauté monstrueuse est à couper le souffle. Je suis heureux de l'avoir de mon côté.

Il écarta doucement quelques mèches de cheveux trop longues de devant mes yeux, et déposa un baiser sur mon front fiévreux. Nos deux regards clos se croisèrent à nouveau. Il m'adressa un des rares sourires naturels dont il faisait preuve, remontant sa main pour écraser les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. En retour, je passais le bout de mes doigts sur les reliefs de son masque écarlate, comme pour lui demander de ne pas le retirer. Car c'est ainsi que je le veux. Brutal, hors de contrôle. Mais aussi humain à la fois. C'est dans ces moments-là où je suis satisfais d'éveiller chez lui ce qu'il est réellement. Je reposais ma tête engourdie contre son épaule, et il poussa un grognement de contentement. Les dernières flammes s'éteignirent autour de notre étreinte, rétablissant le silence et l'obscurité dans la pièce. Nous avions un titre à défendre dans quelques minutes, mais je me sentais plus soulagé et détendu que jamais. Je le suivais du regard saisir mes épaules, me soulevant au-dessus du sol avant de me faire toucher terre, renouant contact avec la réalité. Confiants, nous sortions vers la lumière des couloirs, nos tenues étant revenues comme par miracle sur nos corps. Je tournais ma tête vers "Kane", souriant avant de rire discrètement dans ma barbe. Comment dire ? Malgré ses humeurs brutales, ce monstre aura toujours su me faire craquer.

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

Et si vous ne reviewez pas, la 'Team Hell No' vous fera bruler dans les flammes de la folie !

Yes ! Yes ! Yes !


End file.
